


Kono namida ga yuki ni natte

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Vai-se embora, assim como tem chegado, sempre sem fazer barulho e sem dar nas vistas, como o hóspede indesejado que é.Leva consigo o cheiro de sexo e luxuria.Está habituado, já: sabe que durante algum tempo, vai ser suficiente para fazê-lo sentir amado.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kono namida ga yuki ni natte

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Kono namida ga yuki ni natte**

**(As lágrimas vão tornar-se neve)**

Só são corpos. E pele, e lábios, e línguas entrelaçadas, que procuram uma à outra.

O suor corre nas frentes, mistura-se até tornar-se una.

Kota empurra dentro o corpo quente, grita, fecha os olhos só por um momento antes de começar a mover-se, depressa, voraz, como se não houvesse amanhã, como se fosse a sua última noite na Terra.

Morde os ombros e a pele clara, a deixar as marcas dos dentes, a sorrir porque vê-las faz sentir um pouco o seu ao rapaz abaixo dele, como se o feito de possui-lo duma maneira tão física não fosse suficiente.

Kei leva uma mão à sua ereção, mexe-a depressa, ofega baixo, certo que os seus sons estejam cobertos pelos mais teatrais e sentidos de Yabu, que nunca deixa de mexer-se, que parece quase descarregar a sua frustração no corpo indefeso, como se tivesse algo de demonstrar a ele e a si mesmo.

E Kei fecha os olhos, a sentir as mãos e a língua, e os dentes e os empurrões, a apertar a mão ao redor do seu sexo para não gozar demasiado cedo, a morder-se um lábio porque não quer fazer muito barulho, porque tudo o que quer ouvir é a voz de Kota ao ouvido, sentir o seu prazer nos gemidos, sentir a luxuria correr nas suas veias quase a substituir o sangue, enquanto continua mexer as cadeiras duma maneira mais e mais brutal, até quase ser violento.

Mas afinal não importa, porque é a mesma luxuria que guia ambos, então não há mal se o dia seguinte vão aparecer marcas e dor, o que importa é estar lá naquele momento, é ser público daquele espetáculo de puro sexo, onde só importa atingir ao orgasmo, procura-lo de maneira espasmódica, como se fosse o mais importante, como se no momento seguinte tivesse de morrer e essa fosse a última ocasião de sentir um prazer tão grande.

Kei faz deslizar a mão de volta ao seu redor, agora com mais convicção, consciente do feito que Kota está já perto do orgasmo.

Aflora a pele sensível e quente, a subir e passar um dedo na ponta molhada e a voltar a mexer-se mais e mais depressa até gozar, a sujar a mão e a suster mal um grito.

Uns empurrões mais tarde, violentos mais que os precedentes, e Kota também atinge ao orgasmo.

Ele grita, em vez, sem restrições, a morder mais forte a pele abaixo dele, a fazê-la sangrar, mas nem sequer isso importa.

Saiu depressa daquele corpo, a deitar-se na cama e a fechar os olhos, como à espera que a luxuria daqueles momentos fugazes e demasiado rápidos desaparecesse.

Kei suspira, a vestir-se depressa.

Teria gostado muito de pode-la sentir, a luxuria.

Teria gostado de sentir a pele e os lábios, e os dentes e as mãos.

No entanto, por uma reviravolta cruel do destino, está negado.

Lança um último olhar no quarto, e tem vontade de chorar.

Hikaru tem virado para o seu namorado, apertado contra dele, e Kei sabe que agora vai chegar a parte que não tem interesse a ver.

Vai-se embora, assim como tem chegado, sempre sem fazer barulho e sem dar nas vistas, como o hóspede indesejado que é.

Leva consigo o cheiro de sexo e luxuria.

Está habituado, já: sabe que durante algum tempo, vai ser suficiente para fazê-lo sentir amado.


End file.
